


A Most Terrible Mistake (Or Maybe Not)

by Rinari7



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Bats, F/M, Familiar!Nikola, I think that should be a tag, Prompted by Viennainspringtime's Headcanons, Witch/Familiar AU, Wizard!Helen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: When he agreed to become Helen's familiar, he obviously hadn't mentally prepared himself foralleventualities.





	A Most Terrible Mistake (Or Maybe Not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



_I can’t believe this. I mean, really, Helen? This is completely undignified._

The young wizard did her best to stifle a laugh at the sight of her companion. The bat fluttered around the chamber in distress, letting out a screech every time he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Once, he nearly knocked her hat off of her head, and she pressed a hand to it very possessively. She had only just received it in her acknowledgement ceremony, after years of fighting to be able to participate in that rite, and truth be told she wasn’t keen on taking it off anytime soon.

_I’m a bat! Of all the clichéd, ridiculous forms… and not just any bat, but a vampire bat! Do you know how many diseases blood carries?_ Nikola finally gave up, to hang one of the branches on her staff, that she was now grateful she hadn’t pruned off.

“Well, don’t look at me! I had nothing to do with it.” If looks could kill, her companion would have roasted her alive right now. “If you really think the transformation backfired, then we can go to the council tomorrow. But… just take a day or two to get used to it, first. Besides, not many companions can fly. It’s a rather useful trait.”

He slowly unfurled his wings, looking at them, his voice in her mind hesitant. _I — suppose that could be useful, yes._

“Really.” She tilted her head, winking at him.

_I can see quite well, too. My sense of smell is better — though I don’t know if that’s really a positive. And I can sense infrared radiation. Have I mentioned lately how hot you are?_ Even now, his knack for innuendo hadn’t deserted him. She rolled her eyes, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards fondly. He adjusted his grip on the branch, folding his wings around himself again.

“Have you tried echolocation yet?”

He immediately opened his mouth, and though she couldn’t hear the sound, she saw him blink. _Wow. That’ll take some getting used to._ He fluttered up to the center of the room, swooping about, his mouth slightly open, and she could feel his delight in his newfound ability.

“Still think there was a mistake?”

Her longtime closest friend didn’t answer, and she smirked knowingly. “We’ll get some chickens. No biting random animals. Or people.”

_As if I would._ He landed on her shoulder, this time, surprisingly agile on all fours as well as he crawled to nestle against her neck. _Remember, we carry out my experiments, too._

“I remember my promise, Nikola.” Helen smiled, enjoying the feel of his soft fur against her skin, reaching up to stroke him gently with two fingers. “You’re rather cute, you know.”

His incoherent response could only be described as _!!!!!_


End file.
